


change my perspective

by ryekamasaki



Series: SASO 2017 [30]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 10:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12252774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryekamasaki/pseuds/ryekamasaki
Summary: Prompt:Kuroo in front of Yaku’s house with Daishou’s phone.





	change my perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noyabeans (snowdrops)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowdrops/gifts).



Tetsurou is dying. He doesn’t think he’s ever run so hard and fast in his entire life, and it shows. His brain is running just as fast, if not faster, wondering if Daishou has realized their mistake, if maybe he planned it, and Tetsurou resolves himself to refuse any and all future invitations issued by him, no matter how innocent they may seem. The phone grasped tightly in his hand chimes, but he only looks at it long enough to see ‘Mika ♥’ popped up on the screen. He turns one last corner and nearly stumbles to a stop in front of his destination, hands on his knees as he breathes heavily.

Over his huffing he hears a snort, and looks up to see Yaku already leaning on his windowsill, chin in one hand as he looks amusedly down at Tetsurou half collapsed on his front lawn. “Something wrong, captain?”

Tetsurou frowns. He hasn’t been captain for over a year now, and yet Yaku refuses to stop calling him by it, claiming it’s by habit every time Tetsurou points it out. Now that he’s here, though, he’s not sure what to say. ‘If you’ve gotten any messages professing my undying love for you, it’s the sneaky snake and not me’? They wouldn’t exactly be lying, after all. “If you’ve gotten any weird messages from me in the last twenty minutes they weren’t from me.”

“Define weird.” There’s a suspiciously devious smirk on Yaku’s face, and that doesn’t bode well at all. He’s going to at least maim Daishou the next time he sees him.

Tetsurou heaves out another sigh and stands up straight. “Messages in general, I mean. Daishou took my phone.”

“Did he now?” Yaku lets out a sigh that Tetsurou can tell is just dramatics. “So you don’t love me to the ends of the earth and back?”

The blush that rushes across his face is so fast he has no hope of stopping it, or passing it off as anything other than what it is. “I…”

“You wouldn’t, what was it?” Yaku pulls out his own phone and looks down at the screen. “Adopt all the kittens in the shelter as a gift for me?”

Tetsurou would, in fact, adopt every kitten in the shelter if Yaku wanted them. He’d even volunteer to feed and bathe and clean the litter for all of them, too, but he’s definitely not going to tell him that. “It was Daishou.” He’s not sure how many times he’s going to say that, just knows that the only other response his brain is giving him is to just admit to his entirely too huge crush on his former libero.

Yaku sighs and bats his eyes at him. “So you haven’t come to woo me, then? What a shame.”

“A shame?”

He just grins at him, apparently amused at Tetsurou’s lack of brain power. “I already knew about your crush, you know. I was just waiting for you to get the balls to say something.” He disappears from the window then, and Tetsurou’s not really sure what to do with that information. Yaku didn’t seem to be against the idea, which is more than Tetsurou had expected, but now he’s not sure what to do. Yaku appears in the window again, one eyebrow raised. “You gonna stand out there like a mangy stray, or are you gonna come in and help me figure out how to pay back your sneaky friend?”

The devious grin on his face is probably the prettiest (and scariest) thing that Tetsurou’s ever seen, but he’s not going to tell him that either. Not yet, at least. Instead he grins back and makes his way inside, Daishou’s phone still clutched in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryekamasaki.tumblr.com/).


End file.
